wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandaren
thumb|A [[Pandaren Brewmaster]] The enigmatic Pandaren are one of the most elusive races of Azeroth. They are humanoid pandas with a great love of nature and strong ales. Hailing from their own secret island empire, the Pandaren are a race of humanoids resembling pandas. This appearance leads some to underestimate these noble creatures, thinking them harmless and "cute." They may be cute, but they are not harmless. Pandaren have a long tradition of mystic warfare and are exceedingly strong and agile. The traditional pandaren fighting style focuses upon mobility, speed and precision, as well as stunning acrobatic tricks. Many pandaren are skilled at fighting 'bear'-handed. Only the pandaren know the intricacies of their society, but alcohol is a central feature. Pandaren in general are connoisseurs of ale and stronger drink, leading to a unique kinship with Ironforge dwarves. A caste of wandering pandaren warriors called Brewmasters is highly respected in their culture. A few Brewmasters have been spotted in Kalimdor, searching for new beverages to sample and ingredients to add to their own brews. Pandaren are affable and noble, trained in battle but always seeking peace. Pandaren philosophy centers on a harmony of opposites - male and female, calm and chaos, existence and non-existence. Pandaren feel a strong link to the natural world and seek to maintain a peace between all races and nature. Very few Pandaren ever leave their hidden island homeland of Pandaria, although rumors tell of a Pandaren settlement within the Stonetalon Mountains, but those that do have proved themselves to be strong warriors specializing in Drunken Brawling with great command of the elements. The most famous of these warriors is Chen Stormstout, who assisted the half-orc Rexxar and the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion. No one knows what became of him afterwards, but several of his empty kegs have been found scattered around the Barrens. Though Chen assisted Rexxar, they do not seem to be specifically affiliated with either the Horde or the Alliance. *See also: Samwise References in WoW * Chen's Empty Keg: Refers to the secret Pandaren Brewmaster hero Chen Stormstout who aided Rexxar in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Pandaren: Lore from the Warcraft RPG Hailing from their own secret empire, the pandaren are a race of humanoids resembling panda bears. This appearance leads some to underestimate these noble creatures, thinking them harmless and "cute." They may be cute, but they are not harmless. Pandaren have a long tradition of mystic warfare and are exceedingly strong and agile. The traditional pandaren fighting style focuses upon mobility, speed and precision, as well as stunning acrobatic tricks. Many pandaren are skilled at fighting bare-handed. Only the pandaren know the intricacies of their society, but alcohol is a central feature. All pandaren are connoisseurs of ale and stronger drink, leading to a unique kinship with Ironforge Dwarves. A caste of wandering pandaren warriors called Brewmasters is highly respected in their culture. A few Brewmasters have been spotted in Kalimdor, searching for new beverages to sample and ingredients to add to their own brews. Pandaren are affable and noble, trained in battle but always seeking peace. Pandaren philosophy centers on a harmony of opposites - male and female, calm and chaos, existence and non-existence. Pandaren feel a strong link to the natural world and seek to maintain a peace between all races and nature. Much like the chinese religion Daoism. Appearance Pandaren resemble a cross between panda bears and humans ; they are not dissimilar in appearance to furbolgs, though they are less feral. Pandaren average 5 1/2 feet in height, and make assured and precise movements. Pandaren smile often. The humanoid looks vaguely similar to a bear, with a stocky build and blunt ursine face. Its short-furred pelt is white with black markings around its eyes. It wears a loose, embroidered silk robe. The Pandaren Empire was founded before the Great Sundering of the world. It shared resources and mystic knowledge with the haughty night elves of central Kalimdor. As the night elves' obsession with the forces of magic drove them to the brink of madness, the gentle pandaren severed ties and left the night elves behind forever. The pandaren clans, or shao'dins, traveled far across the seas and established crude but beautiful cities of stone and sturdy bamboo reed on an island they named Pandaria. They lived in peace for many generations until the Sundering. Some, including pandaren wardancers, then ventured forth from Pandaria, wandering Kalimdor and other lands on journeys of discovery. Wielding thin, delicately balanced blades, the pandaren wardancers quickly established themselves as some of the deadliest swordsmen of the world. Region Pandaren hail from distant island nation of Pandaria, which no non-pandaren has ever seen. A splinter group of pandaren arrived on Kalimdor in the aftermath of the Third War and has established itself in the Stonetalon region of the Barrens. There was also an in-game secret in Warcraft III the Frozen Throne where Arthas discovers a Pandaren Relaxation Area in Andorhal after he finds King Terenas' remains. Pandaren Society Pandaren society has changed from its origins. Where once the pandaren were a mighty empire, standing proud beside their night elf allies, now they are a simple people who want only peace and a safe home. Yet the world is a dangerous place, and only through an acceptance of the violence that comes with life can the pandaren continue to prosper. Pandaren society is, in many ways, compartmentalized. At their core, the pandaren treasure peace and creativity. Most pandaren are poets and singers, and the craftsmen of their culture are truly revered. The danger of their lives, however, has necessitated the evolution of a class of warriors to defend those ideals - it is these warriors, from the simplest pikeman to the great shodopans, who ensure that pandaren culture survives. Even the lowliest pandaren is capable of defending himself, using the fangs and stubby but needle-like claws that are a natural part of his body. All pandaren can use these natural weapons to fight and hunt, as pandaren grow up playing rough and tumble games meant to hone their abilities while learning the admonishments of their elders that such things are a last resort. In general, pandaren prefer to use the weapons they craft, feeling that their natural weapons hearken back to a primal time. Pandaren are bipedal creatures, but their pseudo-ursine forms allow them to move at tremendous speed on four limbs. When a pandaren drops down to all fours, his speed increases greatly. He must have nothing in his hands to use quadrupedal movement. The Pandaren are the smallest of the bestial races and seem positively tiny next to the hulking bulk of the Furbolgs. However, they seem much less like beasts than their apparent cousins. They value honor, discipline and friendship above all else. Gain the companionship and trust of a Pandaren, they say, and you have a friend and protector for life. Shamanistic Like the furbolgs, Tauren and Wildhammer Dwarves, the Pandaren follow a shamanistic faith, worshipping the Earth Mother and giving passage to their dead. They are true geomancers, drawing their holy power directly from the Earth Mother. They also follow a new philosophy (new to the other residents of Kalimdor, of course); they are a society that reacts, instead of acting first. They claim to be the water that flows around a rock: The water does not push the rock out of the way, it merely goes around it. They use this uncomplicated way of thinking in their everyday life. If they set their minds to a task, and they fail, then they believe they went about it the wrong way and try again. They do not mourn for failures, believing that they simply have mapped out improper ways to do things and they will know better next time. This philosophy seems simple, but the pandaren apply it to every aspect of their lives, from brewing beer to adventuring. They are calm, affable types who will extend the hand of friendship to a stranger on the road - but if the stranger is hostile, the hand of friendship can quickly turn into an excruciating joint lock. Love of Beer What may surprise those who encounter the pandaren most, however, is their unabashed love for beer. Most religious and meditative people on Kalimdor consider alcohol a drink for the masses, a drink whose properties cloud the mind and block contemplation of the gods. The Pandaren laugh at this notion. The ideal day for a Pandaren begins with meditation and ends with a good drink with a better friend. They love encountering folk who live life to the fullest; they enjoy adventuring; and they are happiest in a tavern swapping stories and buying rounds for the house. Those lucky enough to meet a Pandaren and share in his ale will undoubtedly find it to be the best beer they have ever tasted. The down side to this, of course, is that they will no longer enjoy Kalimdor-brewed beer as much. Martial Artists They take the same stance regarding their martial arts as they do every other part of their lives. They use what works, perfecting it with terrifying results, and they don't use what doesn't work. If an injured leg won't allow the pandaren to kick very high, he gives up that kind of kick and perfects another. If up against a massive opponent, the Pandaren will not waste time trying to match strength with strength, as the opponent represents the rock in the river to them. They find a clever way to best their opponent while expending the least strength necessary. They are formidable monks, following their philosophies to the letter and perfecting their martial arts as they see fit. Note: Pandaren philosophy points indirectly at the Chinese martial Tai-Chi, because of its soft gental nature and powerful attacks. It also is a style that tries not to hurt the opponent, just disarm them. Because Pandarens do not join sides or choose to hurt anybody (thats why they stay a neutral race) which is the same as Tai-Chi. The style also shows the same philosphy as the Pandarens religion. Affiliation Independent. Pandaren encountered outside the Barrens are wanderers and travelers, belonging to no affiliation. Their outlook meshes well with the Alliance, and most pandaren in Kalimdor are found in the company of Alliance races, particularly Ironforge dwarves. Pandaren are eccentric, however, and some feel more at home around the Horde. In any case, they rarely stay in one place for long. Pandaren friendliness and combat prowess make them good allies and honorable enemies. Pandaren are on good terms with all non-evil races. All of the races that reside on Kalimdor view the pandaren with interest. Claiming to come from an island named Pandaria, which no one has ever visited, these gentle beings bring their love for beer, their quiet contemplations and their formidable fighting techniques to Kalimdor to experience life on the continent. Pandaren and the Alliance Although they have been on Kalimdor a short time, the pandaren have already developed a special bond with the Ironforge dwarves. The Dwarves are a race that appreciates good ale and a good story, and they have many tell of their own. The Pandaren have enjoyed their stops at Bael Modan and the things they have learned of the Alliance, the Horde and the Scourge there. Being a race that honors their ancestors as well, they aid the Dwarves in their search for titan artifacts when they can. They believe knowing where one comes from is an important aspect to living a full life. They have also made friends in the half-elves they have encountered, as the half-elves are beginning to adopt the same life-accepting philosophies as the pandaren, and they find them to be ideal traveling partners. Most Pandaren have recently arrived on Kalimdor, but there are some that fought in the recent conflicts surrounding Illidan. They were visitng with the Ironforge dwarves on Bael Modan when the call came to the Alliance to stop the blood elf and naga army traveling to Northrend. To honor their hosts, the Pandaren joined the fight. It was during this battle that they formed most of their opinions regarding the other races. The Pandaren have liked most of the other independaent races they have met. Deciding to remain neutral themselves, they appreciate the other races' reasons for standing safely in the middle. They, understandly, identify more with the races that they have philosophies in common with. Some pandren spent many months recently with the furbolgs, learning of their simple life in Ashenvale Forest. They sympthize with the half-orcs they have met, and simply do not understand the goblins. They, like the other races of the continent, do not care for the blood elves and naga(Mojo Darkale being the exception as he was last seen fighting alongside the Bloodelves). The trolls are puzzling, as they practice divine magic, but for evil purposes, which doesn't coincide with the pandaren philosphy. Their fondness for the Ironforge Dwarves doesn't put the Pandaren in a likely position to join the Alliance any time soon. They feel the Alliance gives too much weight to politics, treaties and arcane magic when, really, all one needs to do is step outside one's door, taste the air, feel the earth and take one's cues from there. Overall, the Alliance is unnecessarily complicated for the Pandaren, and although they do enjoy visiting Theramore (especially for the pubs), they don't plan on setting up homes there any time soon. Pandaren and the Horde They have much in common with the Horde when it comes to spirituality, but they are unlikely to join their forces either. The Horde is formed of races in the midst of healing, the Pandaren believe, and they need to find themselves before they can allow anyone else to join their fold. Though they do respect shamans because of their similiar beliefs. Besides, the Pandaren are just visiting. Racial traits * Pandaren are agile and physically tough. * Pandaren base land speed is 20 feet. * Pandaren base climb speed is 15 feet. * Pandaren can see twice as far as human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Pandaren are bipedal creatures, but their pseudo-ursine forms allow them to move at tremendous speed on four limbs. * When a pandaren drops down to all fours, his speed increases by +10 feet. The pandaren must have nothing in his hands to use this ability. * Pandaren can fight effectively with their teeth and claws. Language Common Bonus langages: Darnassian, Dwarven, Taur-ahe and Thalassian Class Pandarens do not have a specific class. Their racial abilities and customs do not allow them to. But many would apear to be shamanistic, because of their belief in mother earth and their hybrid abilities. Pandaren Pikeman The pikemen of the pandaren clans are the dedicated defenders of their people. Masters of the pan-spear, many pikemen dream of becoming one of the elite defenders of their people, the wardancers. Indeed, a pikeman is said to still be "learning the dance." Troops of pikemen are trained by a wardancer superior, who watches his appentices to determine who is prepared to engage in the Dance of War. In combat, pikemen back up the lethal wardancer, peppering incoming enemies with a rain of pan-spears and then guarding the flanks of their champions. Pandaren Wardancer Respledent in their elaborate bambus armor and dangerous with their shaktani warblades to hand, the wardancers are the very epitome of the pandaren outlook on the world. To the pandaren, each individual has an art, an art that he or she should spend his or her life perfecting. For the wardancers, this art is the art of violence and war. Wardancers are not warlike, however; they are perhaps the world's only artists who regret every apportunity they are given to practice their art. Nevertheless, they save their regret for purifications undertaken after combat. In the midst of battle, few sights can equal that of a pandaren wardancer, performing a lethal dance of steel and blood, moving to the sacred song that all wardancers are taught to hear within the din of violence. Wardancers are at the forefront of any pandaren war effort, curting a swathe through the enemy. Though they are trained to use effective group tactics during their careers as pikemen, wardancers do not operate together. Instead, each wardancer operates alone on the battlefield, supported by those pikemen over whom he is both captain and mentor. He dances the shaktani dance alone and with grim determination. Pandaren Equipment The clever pandaren craftsmen have learned to make the most of the sparse building materials found in their environs. Steel is a rare acommodity; in fact, most of what steel they have is left from bygone days in central Kalimdor, reforged and reshaped by craftsmen. The rest of what they have is usually taken from the weapons of enemies. As such, the pandaren have developed weapons and armors that rely on very little steel. In fact, only the shaktani warblades are made wholly of steel. *Pan-spear **These spears are constructed of light yet sturdy bambus and fitted with wickedly edged spearheads sheped to resemble the leaves of the bambus. *Shaktani Warblade **It is simply not possible to create the elegant curving blades and precise balance of the weapon without extensive and painstaking craftsmanship. *Pikeman Armor **Crafted of bambus backed with leather and woven with iron-beaded wire, the heavier pikeman armor is meant for front-line battle. It tends to be heavy, allowing for greater protection for the warrior. *Wardancer Armor **Likewise crafted of bambus, wardancer armor is similar to pikeman armor, although rare steel-silk replaces the wire and tiny hollow steel orbs replace the iron beads (the orbs make an echoing sound when struck). The armor itself is lighter, but it allows a greater freedom of movement, essential to the wardance. Pandaren Geomancer The spirit of the land are very real and sometimes very dangerous. The sacred duty of the pandaren geomancers is to understand the lay of the land, to study the natural terrain for clues as to the nature and disposition of the spirits within it. Yet the geomancers do more than simply examine the spirits of the lands; they also work to appease them. Through the use of rituals, songs, and sacrifices, the geomancers attempt to propitiate the spirits, lulling them into complacency with attention and honor. Should this process fail, the geomancers are not above manipulating the very nature of the spirits. Geomancers teach that the land is a reflection of the spirits, but the spirits are also a reflection of the land. When the spirit changes, the land around it changes as wel; but more impotantly, when the land changes, the spirit may also. So, the geomancers guild their clans in reforming the land around them, remaking it into a suitable place not only to dwell, but to help make the spirit into a friendlier entity. In combat, the normally peaceful geomancers can be fierce. The spirits of the land, beholden to the geomancers for their happiness, are only too willing to fight on their behalf. Those who run afoul of geomancers in battle find that the very land may rise up, taking the form of rock and stone elementals. The legends still speak of geomancers capable of calling up the earth to destroy the settlements of their enemies with devastating earthquakes. Pandaren Shodo-pan Once, there was only one shodo-pan at any one time. Hailed as the mightiest scion of the pandaren people and emperor of the empire, the shodo-pan was the blessed of the very spirits of the pandaren people. With the fall of the old empire, the term "shodo-pan" has come to reflect not a single ruler, but the heads of the various pandaren clans. A shodo-pan is unique, in that he straddles the two worlds - the physical and the spiritual. Though he is a capable wardancer, the shodo-pan must also understand and practice the arts of the geomancers, for there are times when the two forms of practice must overlap. In the rare times when the spirits of a place cannot be appeased, the shodo-pan must dance war against them. And, just as the geomancers minister to the needs of the spirits of the land, the shodo-pan ministers to the needs of the spirit of the pandren people. The pandaren honor and revere their shodo-pans as the living embodiment of their people's spirit. Indeed, it is said that the ancestors of the pandaren whisper in the ears of the geomancers who will be a clan's next shodo-pan. There is no nobility among the pandaren, for any of the wardancers or geomancers might be chosen as the next shodo-pan. When that happens, the prospective shodo-pan is taken away from his first discipline and taught the other. Geomancers are forbidden to use their spirit-arts until they have mastered the wardance; likewise, young wardancers must put away their armor and shaktani warblades to learn the Hundred Spirit Songs of the geomancers. In combat, the shodo-pan are capable of bringing great force to bear, for they dance war as well as any wardancer. Yet their power is augmented by their geomantic knowledge - instead of a troop of pikemen, the shodo-pan may be aided by a gathering of rock elementals and other spirits. He may summon spirits to possess his balde, so that it strikes faster, surer, and with more deadly accuracy. The centaur khans are right to fear the coming of the shodo-pan. Pandaren Brewmasters A rare few pandarens walk outside of their culture's normal ways. Brewmasters are those pandaren given to a fondness for drink. Rather than being relegating them to some outcast place in society, however, pandaren highly regard those who show such a propensity. These pandaren, like all their kind, master a craft: theirs is the creation of ales, wines, and other spirits. Yet the term "spirits" is not used facetiously among these folk, for those who would become brewmasters learn which plants, berries, and fungi harbor the most powerful spirits. They harvest these spirits and awaken them, allowing the one fortunate enough to drink one of these Master Brews actually to see and commune with the spirit. The brewmasters learn their strange, drunken wardance from these spirits. Brewmasters are the only pandaren who are exempt from the strictures regarding the ability to create and destroy - in all things, the brewmasters are too busy listening to the spirits that swirl about within their heads to care what their peers think. Regarding Brewmasters Hailing from the secretive Pandaren Empire, the mighty brewmasters travel the world in search of exotic ales and the finest brewed spirits. These affable warriors rarely seek out danger or trouble, preferring instead to spend their time concocting new and tasty beverages for any brave enough to imbibe them. However, if attacked, the laughing brewmasters bring all of their pandaren agility and ferocity to bear! They are peerless warriors and world class drinkers all in one! Furbolg Pandaren Pandarens are distantly related to Furbolgs. In fact, a race of more bestial Pandaren live in Northrend and appear to be in league with the Wendigos there. Pandaren: A History of Rumors For some time, Pandaren have been rumored to be a new playable race being introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion, usually as the new Alliance race. The Pandaren started simple, just a love of Samwise and an April Fools joke, but they got a massive response from Warcraft fans. Soon, they were included in the Warcraft III expansion and Chris Metzen began to write them into the game lore. Even back in the time of Katricia, she even hinted at it. "Maybe they will be found in the beta or retail version of the game and maybe they will be granted a special place in an expansion. Just imagine how exciting it will be to find one!" She hinted at it more then once. "Pandarens will not be a playable characters .. at this time. Will they make cameo appearances in the game as NPCs? Some things are best left unanswered I think :)" This sparked rumors and fake screenshots that have spread like wildfire. Supposedly, a gaming magazine was brought to Blizzard's offices in the fall of 2005 to view 'The Burning Crusade' for the first time. There were dozens of posters and artwork depicting the Pandaren as the new Alliance race. These rumors go on to suggest the race was then cancelled for reasons sometimes stated as 'pandas being a sacred animal', sometimes as 'issues political problems with japanese/chinese hybrid'. Other gaming sources stated that when "mentioning the ex-April-Fools-joke Pandaren Empire to Blizzard staff got a surprisingly cagey response... " Blizzard has yet to confirm or deny these rumors directly, however they have stated that no magazines or web publications know the Alliance race. This sort of undoes Gamespy debunk of Pandarens for this expansion pack, as Blizzard has not provided any information or made any announcements concerning the new Alliance race to anybody.However, in May 2006 the new race was revealed to be the Draenei thus rendering most rumors incorrect. Still, what could be a Pandaren skin for the Furbolgs has recently appeared, though is not yet implemented in-game. However, the skin is named 'panda', not Pandaren, and the Furbolg model is rather inadequate for a physically different race. It is also posible that the Pandaren will be the playable race inclued in a different expansion other than the Burning Crusade. Only time will tell. Trivia The name Pandaren is deprived from the words "Panda", meaning the animal, and "ren", the Chinese term for human. So literally translated, Pandaren is made out to be "Human Panda". Category:Rumors Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Pandaren Category:Warcraft RPG